Deseo de la Vida
by Yumi Sasaki
Summary: Lucy se siente fuera del lugar, y Natsu, intentando ayudarla, comete un error que ara un duro cambio en el mundo...la vida de las hadas cambia dramáticamente ante el error del Dragneel por intentar buscar la felicidad de su mejor amiga... ¡Nalu! (mala noticias para los lectores u.u)
1. MI MEJOR AMIGA

**El deseo de la Vida **

**(Fairy tail no me pertenece) **

**Acciones o sucesos**

**-Diálogos de los personajes-**

**-"Pensamientos"-**

_**Recuerdos**_

_**_ **_**Cambio de escena  
**

_**"Lectura de cartas"**_

**Capitulo 1: ¡MI MEJOR AMIGA!**

Fairy Tail, como siempre, era un desastre

-VÍSTETE MALDITO PERVERTIDO-grito el pelirosa, mientras le golpeaba el rostro al Fullbuster logrando que este callera sobre una de las mesas y se partiera en dos. Era un día como cual quier otro en este alocado gremio, y como era de costumbre la mañana empezaba con una pela de magia, entre el dragon Slayer de fuego y el enamorado de Jubia ¿la razón? A quien le importaba lo importante es que ¡Estaban destruyendo el Gremio!

-CIERRA LA BOCA PEDASO DE LABA-grito el peliazul oscuro mientras se para y le daba un golpe en las costillas a su rival-NO ME VUELVAS A DECIR PERVERTIDO

-PER... VER... TIDO-hablo entre dientes el joven mientras encendía sus puños-PERVERTIDO

-Ice make...-susurro con una vena en la frente el desnudo Fullbuster

-Puño del...

-ESTOS DOS DETRUIRAN EL GREMIO SI ALGUIEN NO LOS DETIENE-grito Makao escondido detrás de la barra junto con los demás miembros-"Mal día para que Erza y Mirajeen fueran un trabajo clase s"

-Cañón!-grito Gray mientras una bazuca de hielo se formaba

-Dragon de fuego!-contrataco el pelirosa mientras se lanzaba contra su rival

-Les pido que se detengan por favor..-se escucho en un susurro desde la barra, su vos se escuchaba quebrada, sin ánimos, logrando que los contrincantes de detuviera y voltearan a ver de quien se trataba-Por favor... hoy no estoy con humor para tratar sus pleitos muchachos

-L-lucy...-tartamudeo el mago de hielo al ver el decaído rostro de su amiga-desde cuando

-No llevo mucho sentada aquí...-dijo mientras miraba la gastada madera de la barra, sus ojos y su cabello tenían una falta de brillo impresionante, su vestimenta era un poco extraña en ella, traía un chaleco de lana de mangas largas y una falda corta con botas largas que llegaban sobre sus rodillas-Quería pedirle a Mira un chocolate caliente... pero veo que no esta...-susurro mientras se bajaba del banco y caminaba en dirección a la puerta. Salamander al ver el extraño comportamiento en su amiga, se para frente a ella, la miro de pies a cabeza

-Te ves horrible Lucy-dijo el muchacho como si nada, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Gray lo golpeo en la cabeza

-IDIOTA-le regañó su amigo, Natsu rasco su nuca sin entender-Ten mas tacto imbécil-le susurro al oído

-No te preocupes Gray no es importante lo que me digan-le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa forzada

-Lucy...-susurro el Fullbuster-¿Qué te sucede hoy?

-No es nada... tan solo hoy... quiero estar...-la muchacha camino en dirección a la puerta la abrió y suspiro-sola... muchachos no se vallan a lastimar... es lo que menos quiero hoy... -termino por susurrar mientras salía del gremio. Los magos miraban sin entender del todo, Gray suspiro, la rubia no estaba del todo bien desde el día de ayer, miro de reojo al pelirosa, no se movía, tenia su seria mirada concentrada en a figura de la delicada rubia que se había perdido entre las personas a las fuera del gremio

-Natsu

-Creo que iré...a … ver si... eso... tu entiendes...-murmuraba sin sentido el muchacho mientras daba pequeños pasos en dirección a la puerta-iré... iré... ¡Voy a buscar a Happy!

-Natsu yo estoy aquí-hablo el felino azul mientras sacaba su cabeza sobre la mesa

-Ha-happy...-tartamudeo nervioso el pelirosa, Gray suspiro su amigo si que era un idiota

-Por que no vas a ver si esta lloviendo en la esquina-refunfuño el Fullbuster con los brazos cruzados, Natsu levanto una ceja sin entender, el peliazul oscuro se golpeo la frete y se acercó a su rival- Imbécil sigue a Lucy-le susurro el mago de hielo, pasaron un par de segundos y un clic se escucho en la mente del Salamander, este sonrió ampliamente y corrió en dirección a la casa de la Hertphilia

-IRE A VER SI LLUEVE-grito el muchacho ya lejos del gremio, Gray se golpeo una ves mas la frente ese Dragon Slayer era un ¡idiota!

Caminaba de techo en techo, intentando ser lo mas sigiloso posible, desde los tejados podía ver como la rubia caminaba a un paso sumamente lento, siempre con la mirada baja, solo miraba el suelo nunca a su alrededor, el pelirosa suspiro, su amiga se veía muy mal... ¿Pero por que? La Hertphilia se detuvo frente a su puerta, la abrió despacio y entro sin menor prisa, Natsu, mas que convencido de que no debía molestar a la muchacha se paro en el tejado y observo por la ventana a su amiga. Estaba sentada en su escritorio, escribía, estuvo un par de horas allí, sin moverse de la silla, Dragneel no dejo de observarla, no hacia ni el menor ruido con tal de que su amiga no se percatara de su presencia, la joven dejo su pluma, tomando por sorpresa a al muchacho de cabellos rosas, se paro de su cilla y se recostó sobre la cama sin taparse ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? él no estaba del todo seguro cuanto había sido, pero lo único que tenia claro es que la maga estelar se habría dormido, y el desde la ventana la había observado descansar un largo tiempo, abrió con cuidado la ventana, invadiendo la habitación de su amiga se acerco al escritorio y tomo la hoja, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó su lectura

-"Esta carta... es para la mamá de Lucy"-pensó el mago de fuego mientras fruncía el seño

_"Mañana se cumple otro año desde tu muerte mamá... te extraño... a ti y a papá, no logro entender por que estos días me e sentido tan sola, no e podido estar en el gremio sin el deseo de llorar, me siento fuera de lugar allí...antes no era asi, pero al ver a romeo con su padres, a Natsu con Gray y Erza... ellos se conocen desde niños... son una familia, todos los del gremio, en cambio yo solo soy un estorbo... quiero volver a casa... contigo... con papá... desosaría que no hubieras muerto... desearía que aun estuvieses con vida, quisiera que me estuvieras escuchando ahora para que sepas cuanto te extraño... quiero decirte que te quiero con todo mi corazón, pero escribiéndolo no podrás saber, quiero decírtelo a la cara, para ver tu sonrisa al momento de decirlo madre... Te extraño..."_

-"Lucy..."-pensó el destrozado Dragneel ante la falta de cariño que sentía a amada amiga, dejo la hoja en su lugar y camino en dirección a la cama, se agacho frente al rostro de la rubia y acaricio su cabello-"Eres parte de mi familia... pero... tu no te sientes así... por que tu ya tenia la tuya"-¿Qué podía hacer?... su amiga sufría y el no tenia como ayudarla

-Pobre... se ve que esta sufriendo

-Si... me gustaría poder hacer algo...-respondió el Dragneel

-Enserió?

-Si tan solo... un momento-miro a su lado para ver a una mujer muy parecida a una niña, de largos cabellos rubios y dulces ojos verdes, tenia una mirada llena de inocencia y esta estaba dirigida hacia el, en sus orejar traía un peculiar adorno muy parecido a una alas y su vestido largo de tonalidad rosa claro resaltaba en la oscura habitación-MEVAS-grito el salmander sorprendido

-Mavis-dijo con los ojos entre cerrados la pequeña maestra

-Desde cuando estas aquí-dijo en vos alta logrando que dormida rubia se moviera

-Se esta despertando-dijo alegre la supuesta fallecida mientras sonreía, en un dos por tres Natsu tapo su boca con su mano la tomo como un saco de papas y la cargo asta el baño serrando la puerta detrás de el

-SHHHH... si Lucy despierta me mata-susurro la joven asustado ante la idea

-La quieres mucho verdad?-pregunto risueña la pequeña mientras se sentaba sobre la orilla de la tina

-Si... es mi mejor amiga...-respondió automáticamente el salamander

-Solo eso?-volvió a preguntar curiosa la primera maestra

-Si...-dijo mientras ladeaba la cabeza no muy seguro de a que se refería la rubia

-Eres Natsu verdad?

-Si... y tu la primera maestra de Fairy Tail-hablo el pelirosa mientras se sentaba en el suelo-Mevas Verdelimon

-Mavis Vermilion-dijo molesta la rubia

-No era Verdelimon?

-No-dijo cortante la joven ante la mala memoria que podía llegar a tener el Salamander

-No deberías estar en la Isla?

-Si... pero es que me aburro mucho... así que siempre voy al gremio a ver como están las cosas y vi que la maga estelar no estaba de ánimos y tu la seguiste así que yo te seguí a ti para saber sucedía-dijo de lo mas normal la muchacha mientras movía sus pies de adelante y hacia atrás como un niña-Dijiste que te gustaría hacer algo para alegrar a tu amiga ¿no?-pregunto risueña mientras ladeaba su cabeza, el joven asintió-Y que tienes pensado?

-Pues...-se cruzo de brazos cerró los ojos y inclino su cabeza hacia atrás-Nada

-No eres muy ingenioso verdad?-pregunto la muchacha con los ojos entre cerrados

-Desearía que la mamá de Lucy estuviera viva

-Quieres eso?-pregunto la joven logrando llamar la atención del muchacho

-Si... mas bien que nunca hubiera muerto así Lucy jamás tendría el dolor en su corazón

-Seguro?-volvió a preguntar seria, el joven muy despistado miro sonriente a la maestra

-Claro! Con tal de que ella se a feliz...-la rubia sonrió levemente y suspiro

-Dame tus manos-dijo con calma mientras estiraba sus brazos, el salamander pestaño un par de veces, aun así izo lo indicado-Natsu Dragneel, ante mis palabras, ante mi, la primera maestra, deseas con tu corazón que la madre de tu amiga Lucy Hertphilia jamás haya muerto...-el pelirosa frunció el seño y asintió-No hay vuelta atrás...Fairy Spirit-susurro la joven logrando que un segador brillo pareciera entre ambos segando a Natsu por completo

* * *

Sentía que se encontraba flotando, un pequeño peso lograba sentir en su pecho, no veía nada mas que la oscuridad... claro, tenia los ojos cerrados, los abrió con lentitud, veía borroso debido a lo fuerte Luz que Mavis había hecho aparecer...¡¿DONDE ESTABA?! Natsu, al percatarse de que ya no estaba en el baño de lucy, se intento poner de pie votando el pequeño bulto que tenia en su pecho, estaba... en su casa?, claro, había estado durmiendo en su hamaca...¿Y el bulto? miro el suelo para ver a Happy con la cara enterrada en el suelo

-Natsu... me dolió...-susurro el gato mientras se sentaba y frotaba sus patitas sobre sus rostro rojo debido al fuerte golpe

-L-lo siento Happy-dijo confundido el pelirosa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amigo en señal de disculpa-"Como fue que... como llegue a casa?"-se preguntaba mientras miraba de lado a lado, claro que era su casa, todas sus cosas en el suelo, su hamaca pero... era extraño... algo faltaba en la habitación...-"Se ve extraña..."

-Natsu-llamo el felino desde el suelo, el muchacho bajo la mirada para ver a su amigo preocupado-Te encuentras bien?

-He?... si...tan solo-murmuro-¿Happy como fue que llegue a casa ayer?

-Como llegaste?-pregunto confundido el pequeño gato-pues conmigo... que no recuerdas?

-Yo...

-Ayer llegamos al gremio, peleaste con Gray toda la tarde asta que se cansaron de alli fuimos a pescar y después llegamos a casa...¿Estas bien Natsu?

-Si...¡A claro que tonto! ¡HAPPY VAMOS A DESAYUNAR QUE TENGO HAMBRE!-grito el pelirosa mientras salía de la casa seguido por su ahora volador felino-"Eso no es cierto... lo que dijo Happy no era verdad... ayer... ayer yo no pesque con el, yo... yo estuve toda la tarde el techo de Lucy...¿Que esta sucediendo?"- caminaron sin decir ninguna palabra, Happy de ves en cuando miraba a su compañero quien no dejaba de lado su rostro cerio y pensativo ¿Pero que le sucedía a su amigo hoy?. Caminaron por la calle que era de costumbre, Natsu seguía pensativo, suspiro tal ves era su imaginación, miro hacia el frente y sintió que su corazón se detenía, sus pupilas estaban contraídas, su cuerpo no le respondía una gota de sudor callo desde su frente asta el suelo

-Natsu date prisa-grito el felino de alas blancas mientras entraba al gremio

-N-no... no puede ...¡NO PUEDE SER!-grito al ver el antiguo gremio de Fairy Tail, ese que el conocía de niño, de tamaño mediano, de una enorme puerta roja, de limpias paredes blancas y de tejado rojo con un viejo letrero de madera con las letras azules que decían el nombre del conocido gremio de las hadas-"Desde... como fue que..esto..."

-NATSU-grito Happy desde la puerta-Date prisa que me muero de hambre

-S-si...-dijo aun en chock, abrió despacio la roja puerta para ver que en el interior era tal como lo recordaba, sonrió ampliamente-¡ASI ME GUSTA!-grito alegre el muchacho, ni tan grande como el que tuvieron que construir despues de la pelea de Phantom y tampoco tan pequeño como el que tenían después de su regreso, no este gremio era perfecto así era como el lo recordaba-¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE!-exclamaba-CUANDO LO CONSTRULLERON?-grito al aire logrando que todos lo voltearan a ver, había una diferencia ahora, el número de integrantes del gremio era mucho mayor, eran demasiados, no podía dejar de sonreír ¡ERA E GREMIO DE SU INFANCIA!

-Natsu estas bien?-pregunto el viejo Wakaba mientras jugaba con su pipa

-MEJOR QUE NUNCA-grito alegre el muchacho demostrando su enorme alegría

-Me doy cuenta que alguien se levanto de buenas-dijo sonriente Lissana mientras caminaba en su dirección con una bandeja debajo del plato

-BUENOS DÍAS-grito el joven, la peliblanca simplemente rio ante el animo de su amigo

-Podrías dejar de chillar flamita-se quejo el peliazul oscuro en ropa interior sentado en una de las mesas...¿Solo?

-Ni siquiera tu desnudes arruinara mi alegría-dijo victorioso el pelirosa-Que genial! Ya quiero que Lucy lo vea!

-Quien?-pregunto al aire el Fullbuster

-Hay no fastidies que no estoy para bromas-dijo con el seño fruncido el pelirosa, Gray ladeo la cabeza confundido-Lucy!... la rubia... la que hace no se que cosa con sus llaves

-Dijiste rubia?-se escucho detrás de el, el salamander volteo para ver a un joven de lentes azules de una cálida chaqueta verde y de cabellos de tonalidad naranja-las rubias son las lindas...

-L-loki como es que tu-hablo el hijo de Igneel-"Que hace vestido así?"

-Quien es ella Natsu?-pregunto Wakaba-es tu novia?

-QUE! NO!-grito sonrojado el muchacho-PERO SI ES LUCY!

-Quien?... Natsu no conoces nadie llamado así...-dijo bastante seguro el felino mientras comía un pescado-si fuera así yo lo sabría

-"Que esta sucediendo aquí?"-pensó el muchacho un tanto perdido

-Oye imbécil que te ocurre-le pregunto el Fullbuster mientras se ponía de pie y le tocaba la frente al muchacho-pues no tienes fiebre...

-Gray...-dijo el pelirosa mientras le miraba cerio-Donde esta Lucy?

-Oye... ya te dije que no se de quien hablas así que deja de insistir-le reclamo el semidesnudo muchacho

-No puede ser...-susurro el Dragneel mientras retrocedía

-YA LLEGAMOS-grito la peliblanca mientras caminaba en dirección a la barra

-NEE-CHAN-exclamo elfman mientras se abalanzaba contra la joven abrazándola con fuerza

-Bienvenida Mira-nee-saludo la alvina-por casualidad conoces a alguien llamada Lucy?

-Am... no... por que?-pregunto la maga de vestido morado

-Es que Natsu la estado buscando pero nadie sabe de quién habla

-QUE ES ESTE ALBOROTO NATSU-grito Titania mientras entraba con su gran equipaje

-Erza...-susurro el muchacho-As visto a Lucy?

-Lucy?... no conozco a nadie con ese nombre-dijo seria la pelirroja, el Dragneel no lo entendía...¡que estaba pasando!... ya sin paciencia y sin entender que sucedía corrió asta la barra y se paro sobre ella

-QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!-grito mas que molesto el joven-SU ESTUPIDA BROMA YA NO ES GRCIOSA

-broma?-pregunto al aire el Fullbuster mientras volteaba haber a Loki este se encogió de hombros

-SI SU BROMA... LUCY YA NO ES GRACIOSO SALE-grito esperando de que la rubia saliera de algún escondite-SI YA ME VISTE LA CARA SOLO SALE

-Natsu... a quien le hablas?-pregunto confundida Lissana

-A LUCY CON UN DEMONIO-grito ya enfurecido-LOKI

-Que quieres?-pregunto el pelinaranjo arto de los gritos

-TU LA CONOCES MAS QUE NADIE

-He?... no lo siento

-SI ELLA ES RUBIA! DE OJOS COLOR CHOCOLATE! ES UNA MAGA ESTELAR! LAS TIENE GRANDES! Y HAPPY SIEMPRE LE DICE QUE ESTA GORDA PERO ES MUY DELGADA! SE ENOJA CON FACILIDAD PERO SIEMPRE ESTA ATENTA A NOSOTROS

-Suena a una gran persona Natsu... pero lamento decirte que aquí nadie la conoce-negó el muchacho de lentes azules

-DEJATE DE BROMEAR!...ELLA TE SALVO RECUERDAS?-grito, el muchacho se encogió de hombros sin entender-ELLA TAMBIEN DESCUBRIO QUE TU ERA UN ESPI-no logro terminar de hablar por que Loki se abalanzo contra el tapándole la boca son su mano derecha votándolo de la barra

-Como es que tu sabes eso-le susurro al oído el pelinaranjo

-Ya te dije...-susurro para que solo el joven de chaqueta verde lo ollera-Lucy lo sabia... ella es tu dueña

-Natsu.. te estoy siendo sincero... ella... esa Lucy de quien hablas... nadie la conoce... yo no tengo dueña...-susurro con la mirada fría

-Eso... eso no es verdad-una ves mas se puso de pie-ES UNA CHICA TERCA PERO MUY DULCE, LA TRAJE AL GREMIO PARA QUE SE UNIERA EL 3 DE JULIO, TIENE LA MISMA EDAD QUE YO, NACIÓ EL 7 DE JULIO DE 767, TIENE UNA MUÑECA QUE SE LLAMA MICHELLE, TIENE LA MARCA DEL GREMIO EN SU MANO DERECHA, AMA ESCRIBIR, ODIA QUE ENTRE A SU CASA SIN SU PERMISO... siempre... siempre quiere ayudar... y ella... es mi compañera... mi... ¡CON UN DEMONIO ES MI MEJOR AMIGA! COMO ES QUE NO LA RECUERDAN-grito a todo pulmón para después ver las caras de confusión en los integrantes del gremio... algo aquí no andaba bien...Lucy... Lucy... para ellos ya no existía...

**Continuara...**

**HOOOLA MUNDO! pues aquí Yumi reportándose con su nuevo Fic... este es una idea que me ocurrió con un dibujo que ice, si les gusto y quieren que lo continúe dejen sus reviews para continuarlo si no les gusto... pues díganlo y no lo continuo **

**YUMI SE DESPIDE! BYEE**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos y lamento la falta de ortografía!**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

**~Gracias por dejar sus reviews!~**

**~Yumi~**


	2. Realidad desconocida

**El deseo de la Vida**

**(Fairy tail no me pertenece)**

**Acciones o sucesos**

**-Diálogos de los personajes-**

**-"Pensamientos"-**

**Recuerdos**

**_ Cambio de escena**

**"Lectura de cartas"**

**En el capitulo anterior...**

**-ES UNA CHICA TERCA PERO MUY DULCE, LA TRAJE AL GREMIO PARA QUE SE UNIERA EL 3 DE JULIO, TIENE LA MISMA EDAD QUE YO, NACIÓ EL 7 DE JULIO DE 767, TIENE UNA MUÑECA QUE SE LLAMA MICHELLE, TIENE LA MARCA DEL GREMIO EN SU MANO DERECHA, AMA ESCRIBIR, ODIA QUE ENTRE A SU CASA SIN SU PERMISO... siempre... siempre quiere ayudar... y ella... es mi compañera... mi... ¡CON UN DEMONIO ES MI MEJOR AMIGA! COMO ES QUE NO LA RECUERDAN-grito a todo pulmón para después ver las caras de confusión en los integrantes del gremio... algo aquí no andaba bien...Lucy... Lucy... para ellos ya no existía...**

**Capitulo 2: Realidad desconocida **

-Estuvo bien que lo dejaras ir solo?-pregunto la albina menor mientras retiraba el vaso de agua ya vacío de la mesa del Fullbuster

-Déjalo... aver si recupera la cordura el muy idiota-refunfuño el peliazul mientras se apoyaba sobre la madera-"Aun que aun no entiendo de donde saco que todos nosotros conociamos a esa tal Lucy..."

-Oigan... donde esta Loki?-volvió a preguntar Lissana mientras miraba de lado a lado

Corría a gran velocidad en dirección a la casa de la rubia, chocaba con las personas a su alrededor pero eso no le interesaba, no oía a su alrededor, solo sentía que todo estaba en cámara lenta, como las setas de fruta que el pasaba a llevar caían, como la gente que él empujaba caían de sentón en el suelo, y todo por que su mente estaba ocupada

-"Lucy...¿Que esta pasando?"

_-Natsu no conoces nadie llamado así... _

-"Eso no es cierto"

_-ya te dije que no se de quien hablas así que deja de insistir_

-"Es nuestra amiga"

_-no conozco a nadie con ese nombre _

-"Todo el gremio la conoce"

_- lamento decirte que aquí nadie la conoce _

-"LUCY, NUESTRA AMIGA"

_-esa Lucy de quien hablas... nadie la conoce..._

-"ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO"-grito internamente el muchacho de cabellos rosas mientras corría a gran velocidad

-Natsu!-gritaba el felino azul intentando alcanzar al joven-Espérame! ¡¿Que te sucede?! Natsu!-llamaba mientras volaba-No tan rápido!

-No ahí tiempo Happy!-aclaro el Salamander sin bajar la velocidad. Se detuvo frente a la casa de su amiga y sin pensarlo dos veces salto hacia el tejado-LUCY-grito mientras intentaba abrirla-ce-cerrada?-se pregunto a si mismo mientras la intentaba una ves mas sin mayor diferencia-No tengo tiempo para esto-se quejo mientras apoyaba su hombro contra el vidrio y tomaba impulso rompiendo el cristal en miles de pedazos-¡LUCY!-grito ya dentro de la habitación-P-pero que?-el lugar era diferente...era mas bien la habitación de un hombre?-Lucy?-llamo no muy seguro, frunció el seño, esto no estaba bien... esta era la casa de su amiga, golpeo de una patada la puerta del baño, derribándola, dejando ver a un hombre en el escusado leyendo el periódico-L-lo siento...-susurro mientras retrocedía y levantaba la madera tapando la escena desagradable

-Que esta pasando?-se pregunto una ves mas mientras caminaba por la calle con las manos en los bolsillos

-Natsu!-se escucho a lo lejos, el joven levanto la mirada, pero de un momento a otro sintió que -alguien le tapaba la boca por la espalda y se lo llevaba arrastrando al callejón a su lado

-Guarda silencio y deja que Happy siga de largo-ordeno el desconocido mientras se detenía contra la pared siendo tapado por la sombra al igual que el Dragon Slayer

-"¿Loki?"-se pregunto internamente mientras aun sentía la mano de su compañero de gremio sobr su boca -"M-me estaba siguiendo"

-Natsu donde estas?-gritaba el exeede mientras pasaba aun lado de su amigo sin percatarse de su presencia

-Creo que ya se fue...-dijo el pelinaranjo soltando al muchacho

-ME PODRIAS DECIR QUE DIABLO HACES!-grito exaltado el joven mago de fuego

-No grites... eso es lo que quiero preguntarte-murmuro el muchacho de lentes azules mientras fruncía el seño y se sentaba en el suelo-¿Sabes que entrar a una casa es ilegal?

-No me molestes...-refunfuño mientras se sentaba frente a su amigo- yo solo estaba buscando a

-Lucy?-pregunto al aire

-YA TE ACUERDA DE ELLA?-dijo animado

-no

-Maldición-se quejo mientras bajaba la mirada

-Me podrías explicar quien esa tal Lucy-pregunto cerio el joven de abrigo verde

-Ya te dije...-murmuró el hijo de Igneel mientras veía como su acompañante se ponía de pie- es una chica rubia de ojos marrones, es muy terca pero amable y-no pudo continuar por que Loki poso su pie sobre su rostro

-Si vas a decirme lo mismo que dijiste en el gremio no me interesa-dijo mientras quitaba su pie del rostro del Dragneel, se sentó una ves mas al suelo-Quiero que me digas como la conociste

-Yo... la conocí en uno de mis viajes en busca de Igneel...

-Cual de todos?

-El de junio de 767... conocí a Lucy en Julio y de ahí volví al gremio junto con ella y Happy para que se uniera al gremio... después de eso recatamos a Macao

-Haber alto-dijo Loki mientras ponía su mano en la boca del salamader- Natsu allí es donde nada coincide

-Primero...-murmuró logrando que quitara su mano-deja de hacer eso y segundo... ¿Por qué dices que no coincide?

-Natsu ese año tu no volviste asta septiembre-aclaro el joven mientras veía la sorpresa del Salamander

-Eso no es verdad-se quejo

-Si lo es...después de eso...-murmuro mientras bajaba la mirada, Natsu confundido levanto una ceja

-Después que?-pregunto mientras miraba con confusión al pelinaranjo

-Eso no importa... -aclaro mientras levantaba la mirada-Natsu... dime todas las cosas que haz hecho con esa tal Lucy, si ella estornudo en algún lugar quiero saberlo, si tiro alguna piedra también quiero que lo digas, absolutamente todo

-Muy bien... veamos-el pelirosa relato desde el momento en que conoció a la rubia, la pelea del gremio en el día que se volvió una maga de Fairy tail oficial, el rescate de Macao, la pela contra Eisenwald, el problema de Isla Galuna y el pasado de Gray, Phantom Lord y el padre de Lucy, el momento en que Loki actuaba raro, Erza y Torre paraíso, el reto de Luxus, la pela contra Oración Seis, el encuentro de Wendy y Jellal, el Dragon falso y la actuación de Gray, la fiesta del Hanami y extraña forma en que llego el cerezo al rio, la carrera de 24 horas, Edoras, Isla Tenrou y el problema con el reloj de la infinidad- mas o menos es eso

-Es mucho... pero... lamento decirte que cada cosa que me dijiste... esta mal-concluyo Loki para decepción del Dragneel

-Por que?

-Primero lo primero-dijo en un suspiro mientras el pelinaranjo posaba su mano en el hombro del pelirosa-Macao... esta muerto

-Q-que... n-no eso esta mal-tartamudeo en shock

-Lo lamento Natsu, veras... cuando tu volviste en Septiembre te lo dijimos... no entiendo por que no lo recuerdas y por que tienes una visión alterna de cada cosa que a pasado pero creo que eso hora de que yo te lo aclare...-dijo mientras Natsu asentía- Después de la muerte de Macao... Romeo te pidió que lo entrenaras para volverse mas fuerte y vengar la muerte de su padre... Eisenwald creo que fue un trabajo de Erza, gray, Happy y tu... pero nadie mas, en Galuna tuviste suerte de que el maestro no te expulso debido a que lograste tu cometido junto con Gray pero Erza los trajo de mala forma, nunca fuimos atacados por Phamtom Lord, yo jamás me revele mi identidad ante nadie y Torre paraíso fue un problema del ejercito, Luxus, es nuestro maestro Natsu

-QUE?!-grito conmocionado ente la noticia

-Déjame terminar y después preguntas...-refunfuño-Oración seis fue derrotado por ustedes como dijiste pero con ciertas dificultades, esta tal Wendy no la conozco, el Dragon Falso esta tal como lo dijiste tu, en la fiesta del Hanami, tu no sacaste desde la raíz a al pobre cerezo, la carrera de 14 horas si la gano Happy... pero ese Gajeel no se nada de él, de edoras tampoco se, Isla tenrou Cana tubo de compañero a Max, y a Levy a Jet, y eso de un reloj de no se que cosa ni idea- termino por decir el muchacho mientras miraba con seriedad al pelirosa

-No entiendo nada-dijo mientras agarraba sus cabellos- si no conocí a Lucy... entonces...¡QUE FUE DE ELLA! YA DEMAS COMO QUE MACAO ESTA MUERTO Y LUXUS NUESTRO MAESTRO?

-Si en un principio no nos pareció la idea pero... es un buen maestro aun que no lo parezca- respondió con una leve sonrisa- oye pareces algo de-desani...-tartamudeo mientras su cuerpo perdía visibilidad

-Loki estas bien?-pregunto mientras veía como el pelinarango empezaba a desaparecer-¡LOKI!

-N-natsu... tu mano... dámela-dijo entre cortado mientras tocaba la extremidad del Salamander-d-dis-culpa-me

-He?-pregunto el muchacho confundido, una enorme luz rodeo el cuerpo, al pelirrosa sentía como sus energías se agotaban, lentamente el cuerpo de Loki volvió a la normalidad-"no puedo moverme"-pensó cayendo al suelo completamente débil, el muchacho de chaqueta abrigadora se puso de pie y sacudió sus prendas

-Lamento eso Natsu-dijo mientras ayudaba al Salamander a sentarse

-"No puedo hablar... ya no me quedan energías"-pensó agotado

-Tengo que admitir que las energías de los Dragon Slayer son increíbles- murmuraba mientras abría y cerraba los puños-me siento como nuevo

-Lo-ki... qu-e... isite...-pregunto entre cortado con las pocas energías

-Lo lamento Natsu... veras, hubo un tiempo en que mis energías se estaban agotando al igual que mi tiempo en este mundo, sin saber a quien recurrir le dije al maestro lo que sucedía y quien era yo, él me enseñó una técnica en donde puedo robar energías de alguna persona logrando que mi tiempo aquí sea mas duradero-explico con calma el pelinaranjo

-Y … mi energías... son suf-cientes?-pregunto sonriente el muchacho

-Si... una ves te pido disculpas... si no hago esto continuamente... se podría decir que desapareceré

-Es decir... que... si no robas mis... energías... mueres?-pregunto un poco mas recuperado

-Si... algo así -dijo mientras rascaba su nuca

-Bien... desde... ahora...maldición... tienes fuego?-pregunto mientras intentaba ponerse de pie

-Am... espera un poco...-el pelinaranjo se puso de pie dejando solo al Dragneel

-"Esto esta mal... que le paso al gremio...y a Lucy... todo esta mal... esto... será mi culpa?"-se preguntaba mientras caía al suelo débil, su mirada se puso en el cielo azul- "Creo que ya estoy entendiendo... yo volví antes de mi viaje en busca de Igneel por que conocí a Lucy y eso izo que me enterara de la tragedia de Macao y fuera en su búsqueda... como no conocía Lucy, no volví y nadie fue por Macao... si... todo esto... es mi culpa"

-Ten-dijo el joven de chaqueta naranja mientras le pasaba un libro, saco de su bolsillos fósforos y encendió el libro

-Gracias por la comida-dijo Natsu mientras comía el fuego alegre recuperando sus energías de inmediato-me siento mejor...

-Que ibas a decirme?

-Que desde ahora Loki, tu y yo somos compañeros-declaro feliz tomando por sorpresa al pelinaranjo

-He? y eso?

-Mis energías dijiste que te dejan como nuevo... entonces me asegurare de que tu y yo estemos unidos por lo menos para que no te mueras... además... tu eres el que sabe lo que yo se y gracias a ti, se lo que a sucedido en todo este tiempo...

-No lo se...-dijo no muy seguro el muchacho

-Loki... necesito tu ayuda-murmuro Natsu mientras lo miraba cerio-necesitó saber por que no conocí a Lucy... y se que tu me podrás ayudar

-Te ayudare... solo si mantienes mi secreto-le dijo bastante cerio el pelirosa sonrió

-Soy una tumba

-Entonces cuenta conmigo-ambos jóvenes se dieron las manos-ya se hace tarde volvamos al gremio

-Yooosh...¡Estoy encendido!-grito mientras ambos salían del callejón- Loki... tu puedes sentir las presencias de otros espíritus estelares?

-ha?

-me refiero a que puedes sentir si un espíritu estelar esta cerca... después de todo tu eres Leo el líder o no?-pregunto tomando por sorpresa al pelinaranjo

-Si... como supiste que yo era el representante de a puerta del león?-pregunto sumamente sorprendido ante el conocimiento de su amigo

-Ya te dije Lu... olvídalo- dijo en un suspiro ya aburrido de repetir tanto la excusa. Caminaron asta el gremio, entraron con calma fingiendo que el anterior espectáculo que había provocado el Salamander hace unas horas

-NATSU!-grito el felino azul mientras se tiraba a los brazos de su amigo-donde estabas?

-Estaba con Loki-dijo con una sonrisa- tenesmo compañero nuevo Happy

-Loki?-preguntó confundido el gato-"Desde cuando... Natsu se lleva tanto con loki?"

-Pasa algo Happy?-pregunto el pelirosado ante el silencio de su amigo

-N-no...-respondió no muy seguro

-NATSU-se escucho llamando la atención del Dragneel y sus acompañantes-Ven el maestro quiere hablar con nosotros-dijo la pelirroja mientras caminaba en dirección a la oficina del rubio seguido por Gray

-El maestro...-dijo en vos baja el muchacho de cabellos rosas

-Recuerda que es Luxus-susurro Loki, Natsu asintió, para después seguir a a Scarlet y al Fullbuster

* * *

-Me alegro que estén aquí-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, Natsu lo miraba con seriedad ¿Qué Luxus era el maestro? pero... como?... tendría que preguntárselo a Loki después-Sucede algo Natsu?-pregunto el Dreyar mientras miraba con curiosidad al Dragneel

-No es nada-dijo para después mirar en otra dirección

-"Y a este que le pasa?"-Se pregunto Gray mientras miraba de reojo al Salamander

-Luxus... para que nos llamaste?-pregunto seria Erza, el rubio suspiro

-Verán, es un trabajo no tan cerio pero en este no se le puede fallar-dijo en tono profundo logrando llamar la atención de los tres jóvenes- Serán Guarda espaldas

-Lo siento pero yo no estoy para esos juegos-dijo desinteresado el Fullbuster

-De seguro te interesara cuando sepas a quien debes proteger-susurro con una sonrisa el maestro, Natsu frunció el señor- serán Guardas espaldas... del la familia Hertphilia

-Hertphilia?-pregunto Erza al aire

-LOS RICACHONES!-grito Gray impresionado

-"Lucy..."-pensó el pelirosa bastante conmocionado

-Sabia que les interesaría-susurro sonriente el nieto de Makarov

**Continuara...**

**Espero que este capitulo les gustara...¡DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PARA SABERLO! **

**¡Muchas gracias a todos y lamento la falta de ortografía!**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

**~Gracias por dejar sus reviews!~**

**~Yumi~**


	3. Los Hertphilias

**El deseo de la Vida**

**(Fairy tail no me pertenece)**

**Acciones o sucesos**

**-Diálogos de los personajes-**

**-"Pensamientos"-**

**Recuerdos**

**_ Cambio de escena**

**"Lectura de cartas"**

**En el capitulo anterior...**

**-Serán Guardas espaldas... del la familia Hertphilia**

**-Hertphilia?-pregunto Erza al aire**

**-LOS RICACHONES!-grito Gray impresionado**

**-"Lucy..."-pensó el pelirosa bastante conmocionado**

**-Sabia que les interesaría-susurro sonriente el nieto de Makarov**

**Capitulo 3: Los Hertphilias**

El camino al parecer estaba por acabar, estaba rodeado por arboles, supuestamente tendrían que llegar asta cierto punto y el "Cliente" los buscaría, así los transportaría asta su hogar. Realmente era un día bastante hermoso, no había ninguna nube, y el sol estaba presente en el despejado cielo

-ME MUERO DE CALOR!-grito el peliazul oscuro mientras caminaba desnudo el sendero

-GRAY PONTE ALGO DE ROPA MALDICION-grito la pelirroja de corto pantalón y playera sin mangas. Claro... era un lindo día... pero la calor no era muy linda...

-NO PUEDO! ME VOY A DERRETIR-decía mientras daba pasos tras pasos tal como llego al mundo

-Que día mas sofocante...-susurro el pelinaranjo de playera verde y pantalones cortos de tonalidad café tierra

-Y se podria saber quien te invito a ti?-pregunto el mago de hielo mientras miraba de reojo el muchacho de lentes azules quien pestaño un par de veces y apunto con su dedo índice al pelirosa

-Fui yo algún problema Canzolcillo-Man?-pregunto mientras fruncía el seño y se cruzaba de brazos, Natsu tampoco era tan inmune al calor, no traía nada puesto desde la cintura hacia arriba excepción de su bufanda la cual estaba amarrada en su cabeza, Happy muerto por el calor estaba inconsciente en la cabeza de su compañero

-Como me llamaste Flama inservible?-insulto el desnudo Fullbuster mientras se tronaba los nudillos-desde ayer que estar raro... tal ves con un puñetazo en tu hocico te arregles

-No tengo tiempo para pelear contigo-refunfuño el pelirosa dejando en shock a todos los presentes-Hay que llegar rápido...-murmuró cerio mientras caminaba a paso acelerado dejando atrás a sus compañeros

-Definitivamente esta raro-refunfuño el peliazul oscuro, Erza asintió y miro de reojo al joven de lentes azules

-Tu sabes algo Loki?-pregunto con mirada fulminante la Scarlet- Si lo supieras... me lo dirías... verdad?-dijo con tono aterrador , logrando que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo

-N-no-tartamudeo asuntado

-Mas te vale...-amenazo mientras retomaba el paso junto con el aun desnudo Fullbuster, el pelinaranjo suspiro

-"Mi querida Erza... te lo diría... pero si lo ago... rompería mi promesa con Natsu... y desde lo que me dijo ayer en la noche... no puedo hablar sobre ese tema con alguien además de él"-pensó mientras avanzaba lentamente detrás del grupo

_-LOS HERTPHILIAS?-pregunto el pelinaranjo alterado, ya era de noche, la conversación entre el Dragneel, la Scarlet y el Fullbuster, había tomado un buen rato, y al salir, el pelirrosa le pido a Loki salir un momento del gremio _

_-Tengo que trabajar de guardas espaldas para ellos-murmuró el hijo de Igneel mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en la pared del gremio, y posaba su mirada en el cielo estrellado _

_-Y para cual familiar?-pregunto aun conmocionado por la noticia _

_-Eso es lo que menos me importa-dijo sin dejar de mirar el cielo-Veré a Lucy eso es lo que me importa _

_-Lucy?.. tu amiga?...ELLA ES UNA HERTPHILIA?-grito mas alterado que nunca el pelinaranjo, Natsu lo miro sorprendido _

_-¿No te lo dije?... lo olvide-murmuro mientras rascaba su nuca y reía, el espíritu estelar lloro en vos baja ¡QUIEN EN SU SANO JUCIO OLVIDA ESE DETALLE! _

_-Maldito-refunfuñaba en vos baja mientras mordía su chaqueta y soltaba una lagrimas, ese idiota tenia la suerte de conocer a alguien así... _

_-Aun así...-hablo el mago de fuego llamando la tención del joven-Necesito saber que fue lo que sucedió...¿Como es que paso todo esto?... y... ¿por que no la conoció? _

_-Natsu... no recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió un día antes de que se volviera todo tan raro para ti?-pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos _

_-Solo recuerdo... haber entrado al cuarto de Lucy y después... nada... siento que olvido algo importante...-susurro mientras se tomaba del mentón _

_-Natsu... yo tengo una suposición de todo lo que me contaste-el pelirosa le tomo atención-Pienso que este es tu universo, solo que algo izo que se rompiera y que los detalles cambiaran bruscamente... lo mas probable es que de ese modo se creaba una visión alterna de todo lo que sucedió, y que tu mundo se borrara solo para que existiera este en el que vivimos ahora _

_-Ni idea de lo que dijiste-murmuro sin ninguna emoción en el rostro, Loki se golpeo el rostro _

_-Haber... mira... el mundo en el que tu viviste todas tus venturas con Lucy... desapareció, por no se... un deseo, por así decir, y eso izo que todos esos sucesos se borraran, y se creara este mundo sin Lucy... entendiste?-explico lento y claro el espíritu estelar _

_-Ah... ya entendí... creo... Ya eso es lo que menos importa... lo que me interesa ahora... es que veré a Lucy... y no puedo dejar que se me escape de mis manos una ves mas...-dijo sonriente el muchacho mientras apretaba su puño- Y tu Loki me ayudaras _

_-Yo? _

_-Sip... necesito que cubras todas mis acciones con alguna tontería-dijo emocionado, el pelinaranjo suspiro _

_-Oye! eso quiere decir que tengo que inventar cosas por cada estupidez que agás?-pregunto irritado el joven _

_-Si... solo será si tiene que ver con Lucy-el espíritu estelar suspiro derrotado_

"Solo espero que Natsu me haya dicho la verdad... y de que no se haya vuelto loco"-pensó con una gota de sudor recorriendo su nuca sin poder evitar reír nerviosamente

-Ya llegamos-dijo Erza seria, el grupo se detuvo en medio de la nada, no había ni siquiera a la vista ningún tipo de personas, era la nada misma rodeada de arboles y piedras, Natsu estaba en el suelo mirado a una lagartija que se había detenido a mirarlo, de vez en cuando sacaba la lengua y el pelirosa aburrido hacia exactamente lo mismo, se tiro al suelo y pego su estomago al suelo sus brazo y piernas de cada lado de su cuerpo con la mirada desviada, la pequeña salamandra comenzó a caminar y Natsu sin nada mas que hacer lo imito siguiéndolo de lado a lado. Gray por su lado esta inconsciente en una piedra, sintiendo como se freía lentamente por la calor, mientras que Happy al igual que el Fullbuster, estaba noqueado en el suelo producto del calor, pero a diferencia de los demás hombres, Loki permaneció sumiso, esperando pacientemente la llegada del cliente, aburrido, miro de reojo a la pelirroja quien estaba a su lado meditando, sin decir ni una sola palabra, el pelinaranjo suspiro, y poso su mirada en el Dragneel, quien aun se arrastraba por el suelo fingiendo ser una lagartija, de un momento a otro el pelirrosa se detuvo frente al espíritu estelar y la Scarlet, y sin salir de su papel, saco una reptil lengua con sus ojos desviados a cada lado, Loki, irritado por la molesta presencia de la supuesta salamandra, cerro los y frunció el ceño, con un leve tic en su ojo derecho

-"Increíble que tenga que justificar sus estupideces"- pensó molesto, la pelirroja ya harta, se acercó al lagar-Natsu y con su pie derecho le piso la espalda

-Sigue haciendo eso-dijo con un aura aterradora-y te cortare la cola... si sabes a lo que me refiero- automáticamente asustado, el pelirrosa se agarro su entre pierna temiendo a ser castrado, Loki suspiro

-"¿Como diablos termine aquí?"-se pregunto agotado el joven de lentes mientras suspiraba. La ruedas iban a gran velocidad, provocando un ruido desesperante que causo que el pelirrosa y el exeede se tapara los oídos

-Ya llego-dijo dijo Happy mientras cubría sus orejas con sus patitas, un carro mágico común y corriente se detuvo frente a ellos, los caballos, movían sus patas incomodos ante la presencia de Natsu quien miraba con odio el vehículo, Erza y al igual que Gray miraba con curiosidad al conductor...una... Cabra?

-Buenas tardes mi nombre es Caprico y vengo en busca de los magos de Fairy Tail-murmuro el peculiar servidor de traje negro y lentes oscuros, Loki sintió una gran incomodidad ante la presencia del recién llegado, trago saliva esperando no ser reconocido

-Somos nosotros-dijo Erza bastante calmada

-¿Puedo ver sus sellos que lo comprueben si no les molesta por favor?-pidió con amabilidad el hombre mitad cabra, Erza dejo ver su marca azul del brazo izquierdo mientras, que Gray simplemente se puso de pie dejando ver el signo de Fairy tail en su pecho, por su parte Happy y Loki mostraron su espalda y por ultimo Natsu simplemente se giro un poco para dejar a la vista su hombro-Muy bien suban... los están esperando-dijo cerio mientras esperaba que los magos realizaran lo pedido, uno a uno fueron subiendo... después tuvieron que bajarse para obligar a Natsu a subir... después a obligar a que Gray y el pelirosa dejaran de pelear... para así comenzar a moverse la carruaje, con el peliazul oscuro amarrado y el pelirrosa noqueado por el mareo y el duro derechazo de Erza. El viaje se prolongo bastante, lo cual no le hacia mucha gracia a Natsu

-Llegamos... por favor entren de allí a las escaleras asta la puerta principal los estarán esperando-dijo cerio el extraño chofer, bajaron del carruaje, Loki cargaba al salamander con un brazo rodeando su cuello, miraron de reojo a conductor, y para sorpresa de los presentes a excepción de loki...

-No esta...-susurro Happy con sus alas extendidas mientras miraba atento el carruaje vacío sin presencia del conductor, Gray, ya vestido y desamarrado, se cruzo de brazos

-Que fue eso?...Mas bien que era-murmuró el peliazul oscuro mientras se arreglaba la camisa, la pelirroja simplemente miraba de reojo los rosales en busca del desaparecido conductor

-Eso no tiene sentido-dijo a la defensiva la mujer de brillante armadura mientras miraba de lado a lado, Loki suspiro, la incomodidad que sentía ya había desaparecido, miro de reojo al muñeco de trapo... es decir al salamander en mal estado que estaba siendo cargado por el pelinaranjo

-E-el...-susurro el pelirrosa logrando llamar la atención de todos- e-era un... es-espíritu...-dijo entre cortado Natsu logrando que la mayoría palideciera-es...estelar-termino por decir sacando un suspiro de alivio del grupo, el mago de hielo se acercó al Salamander y lo golpeó en la cabeza

-Imbécil si vas a decir algo dilo completo-refunfuño molesto el Fullbuster ante el susto que había causado el ojiverde

-Como sea... hay que entrar-ordeno la Scarlet mientras subía el pequeño escalón, seguido por los demás

-ey Natsu te puedes poner de pie?-pregunto Loki mientras ayudaba al Salamander a recuperar el equilibrio

-S-si...-susurro aun mareado, respiro hondo, no podía dejarse llevar por las debilidades ahora, comenzó a caminar como pudo, sus pies parecían que se movían solo, sus ojos veían borros, pero estaba lo suficientemente consiente como para identificar la mansión Hertphilia aquel hogar que Lucy había querido comprar para mantenerla como era antes-Lucy...-susurro en vos baja mientras admiraba las blancas paredes del exterior del enorme hogar de los Hertphilias, miro de lado a lado las plantas la gran cantidad de arboles, estaba mas cuidado que la ultima ves que la había visto-Andando-dijo mientras entraba y golpeaba la puerta con su pie derecho-¡FAIRY TAIL ESTA AQUÍ!-grito el salamander, ganándose un puñetazo de la pelirroja

-No agás eso-regaño mientras avanzaba

-Idiota-insulto Gray mientras seguí a la Scarlet, Happy estaba flotando aun lado del Loki quien suspiro

-Deprisa Natsu- murmuró agotado el muchacho de lentes de sol, el felino siguió al joven de playera verde, el pelirosa se puso de pie furioso, refunfuñando y maldiciendo a Erza siguió a los demás. El lugar era enorme, pero siguieron las indicaciones del desaparecido conductor, se detuvieron delante de una enorme puerta blanca con marcos dorados, Natsu dominado por la desesperación se puso delante de todos y la pate partiéndola en dos

-FAIRY TAIL ESTA QUI-grito... otra ves...ganándose... otra ves... un golpe por parte de la pelirrosa dejándolo en el suelo

-Imbécil mas respeto-regañó la mujer, Gray suspiro al igual que el felino y Loki-Disculpen eso-dijo la pelirroja mientras hacia un reverencia, los demás lo imitaron, entre ellos Happy, Natsu ya de pie y refunfuñando realizo lo mismo debido a que Erza lo miraba de una forma desagradable

-Así que Fairy Tail... e oído de sus múltiples desastres-se escucho una vos de un hombre, el salamander, levanto levemente la vista, para ver aun hombre de traje café y corbata, estaba sentado sobre su escritorio, su sonrisa era amable, y sus ojos mostraban una gran bondad-Por favor no es necesaria tanta formalidad...-dijo mientras veía como los magos se relajaban -Mi nombre es Jude-hablo el rubio-Jude Hertphilia... soy la persona que los a mandado a llamar por su gran poder...-susurro mientras bajaba la mirada dejando ver una sonrisa melancólica

-Amor...-se escucho, Natsu al escuchar la vos de una mujer miro de lado a lado ¿de donde venia? El estudio de este hombre era grande, lleno de libros, con un segundo piso que consistía en un balcón, de el se asomo una rubia de grandes ojos marrones, de una sonrisa muy cálida, su cabello estaba recogido, utilizando un largo vestido de tonalidad morado oscuro-Son los magos que as mandado a llamar-pregunto con dulzura, el pelirrosa la miro sin poder creerlo

-"¿Lucy?... no, no es ella... entonces...¿Su madre?...p-pero eso es imposible"

-Deme un segundo y bajare-susurro con amabilidad mientras salía del balcón

-E-ella es su esposa?-pregunto Natsu nervioso, el rubio lo miro extrañado ante la pregunta

-Si...Layla es mi mujer desde hace mas de 20 años... a que viene su pregunta...am...

-Natsu... solo era curiosidad-susurro mientras bajaba la mirada-Por casualidad no se murió?

-Natsu!-regaño Erza molesta, Loki se golpeo la frente

-"Tarado"-pensó gray con una pequeña gota de sudor cayendo de su frente

-Natsu no seas tonto si estuviera muerta no crees que no estaría aquí-menciono el felino mientras tiraba levemente del pantalón blanco de su amigo, el pelirrosa asintió

-"Entonces... no entiendo como es que...

_-Desearía que la mamá de Lucy estuviera viva _

_-Quieres eso?-pregunto la joven logrando llamar la atención del muchacho _

_-Si... mas bien que nunca hubiera muerto así Lucy jamás tendría el dolor en su corazón _

_-Seguro?-volvió a preguntar seria, el joven muy despistado miro sonriente a la maestra _

_-Claro! Con tal de que ella se a feliz..._

-Mavis-susurro con las pupilas contraídas mientras posaba su mirada en el suelo, ahora lo entendía, ella había hecho que la madre Lucy no muriera -"eso izo que su padre no se volviera frio con Lucy y al no suceder eso Lucy jamás escapo... es por eso que no la conocí... y debido a eso todo cambio, en cada cosa que Lucy estuvo, cambio debido a que ella no estaba para cambiarlo...¡CON UN DEMONIO TODO ESTO ES MI CULPA!"

-Disculpen mi demora-se disculpo la rubia mientras aparecía con su largo vestido y se paraba junto a su marido-Soy Layla Hertphilia... es un placer y les agradezco que hayan venido

-"Se parece mucho... en verdad Lucy es la viva imagen de su madre"-pensó con cierta ironía el muchacho de cabellos rosas

-Disculpen la indecencia de mi compañero al haber roto su puerta-dijo avergonzada la pelirroja, Natsu trago saliva, esto después Erza se lo iba a cobrar-Soy Erza Scarlet...ellos son mis compañeros, Gray, Loki, Happy... y bueno... Natsu-este ultimo sonrió y saludo. Jude ante la inocencia del rostro del Dragneel sonrió

-Bueno... los he llamado por que necesito su ayuda...-el hombre de edad rasco su nuca-por una razón que no entiendo... el Gremio de Phantom Lord quiere destruirme...- la dulce mujer de lago vestido miro reprobadoramente a su marido

-Cuéntalo como se debe-regaño, el hombre suspiro

-Hace unos meces... Contrate al equipo de los 4 elementos para ahuyentar una empresa enemigo que estaba ocasionando daño en mis territorios...-el rubio bajo la mirada y su rostro se torno cerio- Nunca pensé... que los asesinaría...-dijo para sorpresa de los magos-exigieron su dinero pero no les pague ante su crueldad... ahora quieres asesinarme a mi y a mi familia para robar todo nuestro dinero... necesito que me ayuden Fairy Tail no puedo dejar que ellos les pongan ninguna mano a mi familia... se los suplico...

-Solos son ustedes dos?-pregunto la pelirroja mientras los miraba cerio, el rubio miro de lado a lado y suspiro

-Hay mi niña... ahora donde estas... disculpen la impuntualidad de mi hija... es algo distraída...

-Normalmente hoy lee-susurro mientras sonreía como si nada, un grito se escucha, a lo lejos, el grupo volteo, eso había provenido del pasillo

-L-lo siento Sr. Specto-se escucho, de la rota puerta, una rubia despeinada entro corriendo, de buen cuerpo de al menos unos 19 o tal ves 20 años, traía una blusa celeste y una falda blanca, tan solo calcetines, venia a toda velocidad, con los ojos cerrados, sin importarle si empujaba a alguien-LLEGUE-grito ya en la habitación abrió sus parpados pero lo siguiente que vio fue el suelo debido a que había chocado con uno de los magos... salamander, Natsu callo de estomago al suelo, mientras que la rubia callo sobre su espalda- Lo siento... -dijo mientras se sentaba para levantar la mirada mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Ten mas cuidado...-dijo el pelirosa mientras levantaba la vista para toparse con unos dulces ojos color chocolate, sonrió ampliamente y sin poder mas soportar las ganas de abrazarla se abalanzó hacia ella pero al igual que antes se topo con el suelo enterrando su rostro en el piso

-Te han dicho que tus ojos son tan hermosos que eres capas de cegar con su brillo-pregunto el pelinaranjo con tono coqueto mientras sujetaba de la cintura a la sonrojada recien llegada

-He?-pregunto nerviosa, lo siguiente que supo era que estaba en brazos de otra persona, levanto la mirada para ver a un ojiverde enfurecido

-NO LE DIGAS ESO LOKI!-grito molesto el salamander mientras cargaba como una princesa, la sonrojada rubia miraba de lado a lado si saber que hacer, con su fuerza se libero del agarre del Dragneel, retrocedió unos pasos y corrió en dirección a su madre quien la abrazo sonriente, mientras que Jude miraba molestó a los dos mago

-LOS TRAJE AQUÍ PARA QUE NOS CUIDARAN-grito molesto Jude mientras los miraba enfurecido-¡NO PARA QUE COQUETEARAN CON MI HIJA!

-Discúlpenlos-dijo Gray-son unos idiotas nos les preste atención-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Madre q hija miraron en otra dirección sonrojadas mientras que el padre de familia sentía que su rostro se tornaba rojo ante la ira

-MOCOSO PONTE ALGO DE ROPA QUE NO ESTAS EN TU CASA-regaño el hombre enfurecido, el fullbuster miro su cuerpo... si, estaba en ropa interior

-¡MALDICON Y MI ROPA!-grito mientras miraba de lado a lado buscándola

-Papá seguro qué ellos nos cuidaran?-pregunto la joven mientras miraba no muy segura ante lo que veía, el pelinaranjo y el Dragneel chocaban sus frentes enfurecidos mientras que el peliazul oscuro recogía sus ropas de apoco, la pelirroja tenia un avena resaltada en la frente mientras que el gato comía un pescado

-La verdad es que ahora estoy dudando-dijo el hombre mientras suspiraba, la pelirroja ya sin poder mas aguantar las ganas de gritar exploto de ira

-YA VASTA-grito mientras veía de inmediato que los tres jóvenes aparecían frente a ella sudando como cerdos ante el miedo que le tenían-NATSU! DEJA DE PELEAR Y DESTRUIR

-AYE!-respondió asustado

-LOKI NO COQUETES CON LA CLIENTA-grito molesta la mujer, el joven suspiro decepcionado

-Lo que tu digas Erza

-GRAY CON UN DEMONIO VÍSTETE refunfuño el joven mago de hielo intentaba colocarse su pantalón a saltos- TE VOY A AMARRAR OTRA VEZ-amenaza mientras el joven caía al suelo

-NONONO SI YA MELOS PONGO-gritaba alterado el Fullbuster, Los herphilias sonreían ciertamente nerviosos ante la presciencia de los Fairy Tails, asta que posaron su mirada en el felino de tonalidad azul

-No les prestes atención... están locos pero son de confiar-murmuró el gato mientras sonreía, la rubia sonrió levemente y se agacho a su altura- SOY HAPPY!

-Hola... mi nombre es Lucy...-susurro mientras le daba la mano al felino, Natsu ya un poco mas relajado miro de reojo la escena

-"Lucy... se ve feliz..."-pensó mientras veía la dulce sonrisa de la recién llegada-" Me pregunto... si mi deseó por lo menos te trajo algo bonito a ti"

**Continuara... **

**Dejen sus reviews! sus comentarios me hacen saber si voy bien y si quieren que lo ****continué**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos y lamento la falta de ortografía!**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

**~Gracias por dejar sus reviews!~**

**~Yumi~**


	4. lo siento

**Yumi aquí reportándose con una mala noticia u.u **

**Sucede hace mas o menos 2 semanas entre a clases, como saben tan solo tengo 16 años, soy de chile y las clases empezaron antes debido a que mi país tendrá elecciones a fin de año, en fin, mis profesores se han tomado el trabajo de dejarme los días sin descanso, ya tengo 2 trabajos y 3 pruebas, la mentó decirles que ME DEMORARE EN SUBIR DESDE AHORA LAS ACTUALIZACIONES **

**Lo siento... bueno eso es asta ahora... ¡Lo siento! **

**NOS VEMOS EN EL OTRO CAPITULO!... ¡bye bye! **

**(Se les pide no maldecirme TT-TT )**


End file.
